


[Podfic] Misethere

by cabloom, quietnight



Category: The Witcher 3, Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Consent Issues, Infidelity, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Seduction, Sex Pollen, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 00:17:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17611820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabloom/pseuds/cabloom, https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight
Summary: Emhyr was looking at him for once, with a strange expression. “I have misjudged you,” he said, sounding irritated actually: how dare Geralt surprise him.“I get that a lot,” Geralt said.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Misethere](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9168430) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160995661@N05/46215755584/in/dateposted-public/)

**Part One:[Download MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1nHCIVzCHdL7oVIFqY5uBBLUVjrHT0EWB/view?usp=sharing)** from Gdrive (91 MB)


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two**  [Download MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1n5LBwCBShRxhc0fto3558IwGHRYeU8ws/view?usp=sharing) from Gdrive (72 MB)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Three almost ready!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

 

**Part Three -[Download from Gdrive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Ekq1Oerf8Ep_mqMskDLh0PCWT3VMWiWr/view?usp=sharing)** (73 MB)

**Author's Note:**

> This is all Cabloom ya'll, all I did was some minor editing and file shenanigans. HUGE THANKS TO CABLOOM FOR RECORDING THIS and allowing me to help bring it a larger audience. Cabloom is a seriously rockstar storyteller. She sent me this all modest like, oh hey I made this thing just to listen to and I was like, MIND. BLOWN. GIVE IT MUST POST. You are all welcome. 
> 
> THIS is the Emhyr var Emreis in particular of whom my southern American ass can only aspire. 
> 
> Music is The Fretless - Waiving to Ryan
> 
> Thanks to astolat as always for blanket permission.


End file.
